That's How You Know
by mockingjay-x
Summary: Puck and Rachel song-fic. Based on 'That's How You Know' from Enchanted.


**This is my first Glee FanFic, and I don't really know what to think of it. So, that would be why I'd really appreciate reviews. I know they're not completely like they are on the show, but honestly, I don't care. **

_

* * *

_

_How does she know you love her?_  
_How does she know she's yours?_  
_How does she know that you love her?_  
_How do you show her you love her?_

Puck sat there in the auditorium, staring at Finn and Rachel on stage, Quinn was sitting beside him, someone who he hadn't expected to be sitting beside him. In fact, beside Finn, she was the last person he expected to be there. But it was probably because the guy she was completely in love with or whatever it actually was, was on stage with the girl he'd realised he had a huge crush on.

"You should tell her, you know. She'd like it." Quinn said quietly, breaking the silence between them, her eyes didn't leave Finn as she spoke.

"What?" Puck asked, trying not to make it clear he knew exactly what Quinn what talking about. "Tell who, what?"

This caused Quinn to roll her eyes and she turned her gaze, although reluctantly, towards Puck who was staring at her, somewhat shocked. "Rachel Berry, who's currently practically groping my boyfriend. Tell her how you feel."

Puck scoffed, he didn't like Rachel Berry. Hell, no. He did not like Rachel Berry one bit. Sure, he'd kissed her and it had been pretty amazing, he couldn't deny how good it had felt to kiss her, but that was it. He liked kissing her, nothing more. She talked too much, he had covered her with slushies too often to remember, she was part of Glee club (so was he, but that was irrelevant), she had a thing for his best friend, or whatever Finn was these days. Not to mention, why would she like him. "There's nothing to tell, nothing at all." But as he turned to look towards the stage again, his eyes caught hers, and if he wasn't mistaken, her cheeks had turned a lightly shade of pink.

"You're a bad liar, Puck. A bad liar." With that said, Quinn got up from the seat and made her way towards Finn who jumped off the stage before making his way over to his girlfriend.

Quinn wasn't right, she couldn't be right. There was no way that he, Noah Puckerman, had a thing for Rachel Berry. She was kinda hot though, in those short skirts and knee socks, she was hot. If she wasn't so much of a geek, then she'd have a tonne of guys running after her.

_How does she know that you really, really, truely love her?_  
_How does she know that you love her?_  
_How do you show her you love her?_  
_How does she know that you really, really, truely love her?_

"Noah?" The brunette questioned softly, he hadn't moved from his seat, despite everyone else leaving the auditorium. She slowly walked closer and took the seat beside him, picking at the bottom of her skirt nervously.

"What do you want, Berry?" Puck mumbled, his eyes sneaking a look at her fingers picking at her skirt. She was hot, even that tiny little thing, which shouldn't arouse him in the slightest was turning him on. It was either that or the fact that he wanted her so much anyway.

"You're still here, you should get to class." Her voice was soft, not accusing, but curious.

Puck sighed as he turned his head to look at Rachel, whose brown eyes were on him, waiting for him to answer her. "I'm not going," he shrugged before turning his head back towards the stage, avoiding Rachel's gaze as much as he could.

"If you would like, I could stay with you?" Alright, that made him turn back to her, he was expecting her to be joking, teasing him, but the look on her face was serious.

"I wouldn't want you missing class, Berry."

"I can only assume that it's only all right to skip class when you're a Cheerio or a Jock, am I correct? Because I find that terribly unfair, Noah."

It was the way she said his name that always got to him, no one called him Noah. No one but his Mom and Rachel. And the last thing he wanted was to be reminded of his Mom, although each time he was around Rachel she was the only one he could think about. "Do what you want, it's a free country." He shrugged once more, sinking into his chair slightly, his arms on the arm rests of the chair, his fingers tapping lightly on them.

"You don't seem your usual self today, is everything all right with you?" She had turned in her seat and facing Noah a little more, her brow furrowing as she studied him.

"Take a picture, Berry. It'll last longer." Puck snapped, instantly feeling bad for doing so. But he couldn't let Rachel know that he felt bad. That he hated getting like that with her, that he wanted to feel her fingers brushing along his arm in an attempt to comfort him.

Turning back to face the stage, Rachel crossed her arms over her stomach, staring straight ahead like Puck had been doing almost the entire time they'd been sat there. "I apologise. I didn't mean to." Her voice was soft, unlike her usual self when she was around him.

Moving his left hand, he turned it over so the palm was facing up and held it out in front of Rachel, only to receive a confused look from the brunette. "I'm apologising." To him, it was clear enough that he wanted her hand in his own.

"And I'm supposed to shake your hand?"

"No." He mumbled, slowly pulling his hand away from her, only to feel Rachel grab it quickly and lace her fingers with his. "You're supposed to do that."

Just then, he felt Rachel rest her head on his shoulder, she was unusually quiet, which shocked him, but at the same time he was welcoming the silence. It was nice to be around Rachel and not have her going on and on about one thing or another.

_It's not enough to take the one you love for granted_  
_You must remind her, or she'll be inclined to say..._  
_"How do I know he loves me?"_  
_(How does she know that you love her?_  
_How do you show her you love her?)_  
_"How do I know he's mine?"_  
_(How does she know that you really, really, truely love her?)_

He'd been ignoring her, ever since their little meeting in the auditorium that day, after they'd sat there in silence for the remainder of the period, fingers laced together as he brushed his thumb across the back of her hand, he'd been ignoring her. It wasn't that he intended for it to be that way, he just didn't know what to say to her, what to be like when he was around her.

However, to make things worse, she'd suddenly taken to ignoring him. She wasn't hung up on Finn anymore, which was surprising, but she wasn't really speaking to anyone, except Kurt and Quinn. The latter was one that surprised him, that Rachel had been seen sitting in the corner of the room at Glee talking intently to Quinn. As much as he wanted to be a part of Quinn's life and their baby's, he wanted to be a part of Rachel's even more.

"Step up, Puck." The voice surprised him and he turned around from his locker to see Kurt standing there, hands on hips, foot tapping. "Step up, be a man. Show her how much you care."

"What?" Puck asked, once again, knowing perfectly well what he meant.

"Rachel Berry. The girl who's hand you were holding for an hour after practice the other day."

Puck stood there and watched him walk away, clearly she had been telling people about that, at least, she'd told Kurt and he could only assume that she had told Quinn too. Slamming his locker door shut, he made his way down the hallway, he was not going to let Rachel Berry get to him.

_Well does he leave a little note to tell you you are on his mind?_  
_Send you yellow flowers when the sky is grey? Heyy!_  
_He'll find a new way to show you, a little bit everyday_  
_That's how you know, that's how you know!_  
_He's your love..._

It started with a slushie. Grape to be exact. Because he'd figured that was her favorite after she'd licked her lips the time he'd thrown one over her. He had walked into Glee practice and sat down on the chair beside her before handing it to her, careful not to make eye contact with her. Because he had no idea what would happen if he done that, he had been thinking about her more than he ever thought he would. Not to mention he had felt something when they'd sat there hand in hand. It wasn't a 'I want to get in your pants' kind of feeling that he got around so many other girls. But something he wasn't used to, something he'd felt with Quinn at one point, only with Rachel it felt so much stronger.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Rachel questioned, as she put the straw in the slushie keeping her eyes on Noah.

"I got grape. That's your favorite, right?" He ignored her question, not changing the subject completely, but hopefully enough to stop her from questioning him.

"Thank you, Noah." She reached over and placed her hand on his arm and Puck couldn't help but smile, he didn't push it off, but he didn't place his hand over it. Still, it was comforting to have it there. Especially when she didn't move it as people started to come into the room, the slushie kept in her other hand.

After that, the slushies continued in Glee practice, each time he walked in, he'd walk straight over to her and hand her the slushie before sitting down next to her. He got jealous each time he saw Finn talking to her. He hated how she'd tell Quinn and Kurt everything, yet him nothing. She didn't place her hand on his arm anymore either, she had done the first few times but then she stopped, she even stopped thanking him.

_You've got to show her you need her_  
_Don't treat her like a mind reader_  
_Each day do something to need her_  
_To believe you love her_

"Berry?" Puck called as he walked into the auditorium, she was sitting on the edge of the stage, legs hanging off the edge as she drank her drink.

"Noah," she replied softly, looking up to see him walking towards her. "Do you not have football practice or something?"

"I'm skipping it."

"You seem to be skipping class and other extra-curricular activities an awful lot lately. What would you do if you get kicked off the team?" She asked as she placed the juice carton down as Noah jumped up on the stage and sat beside her.

"I have Glee." He shrugged, his legs dangling off the stage as Rachel's were, but he laid down and looked up at the stage lights, the curtain, anything but the chairs he looked out at so often.

"If you don't keep your grades up, you won't even have that, Noah." The brunette stated matter of factly, looking down towards Noah, a soft sigh escaping her lips as she saw a small amount of flesh showing from where his t-shirt had moved up as he lay down.

"Help me study then." He suggested, his gaze moving from the lights to look at the brunette.

Without thinking about it, Rachel placed her hand on his thigh as she replied. "We both know how well that turned out last time. We dated for a week, if you could even call it that, you were in love with Quinn and I had feelings for Finn. I don't think that would be a good idea, however you attending classes is a good idea."

"You don't have feelings for Finn anymore?" Puck asked, moving his hand and placing it over hers.

"No, I've come to the conclusion that there is no point in me going after someone who is ever so clearly in love with someone else. I was foolish enough to do that before and I do not intend to do it again." Pulling her hand from his, she turned back to look at the chairs. They both knew it was more than she had intended to say, otherwise she would have left her hand where it was, she wouldn't have turned away from Noah.

"Berry?" He said softly, sitting up and moving closer beside her. "Could please explain what you meant?"

"There's no need to, Noah. I think it would be best if you stopped bringing me slushies." Puck watched her stand up and straighten her skirt before leaning down and picking up her lunch and turning away from him, making her way to the edge of the stage. She stopped as she reached the steps and turned back to him, a soft smile gracing her lips. "I'm sure if you were to ask Mr Schuester, he could find someone to tutor you, Noah. You know he wouldn't want you out of Glee."

Remaining where he was for a few seconds, he watched the brunette make her way towards the back of the auditorium before he made his way off the stage, running after her and just before they reached the doors, he placed his hand on her shoulder and turned her round to face him. "Rachel," he began, smirking at the look on her face. Calling her Rachel was like her calling him Puck, it didn't happen. "I'd like you to tutor me. We don't have to make out, unless you want to, it can be school work completely. It wouldn't be the same if anyone else was to tutor me."

Rachel looked up into his eyes, she knew he was being serious, she knew that if anyone else was around he wouldn't be like this. However, this was a side of Noah Puckerman that other people rarely saw. "I don't think that would be a good idea. I'll speak to Mr Schuester before Glee for you." Once again, Rachel turned away and just as she walked out of the doors, Noah called after her, letting her know that he wasn't going to stop buying her slushies.

_Everybody wants to live happily ever after_  
_Everybody wants to know their true love is true..._  
_How do you know he loves you?_  
_(How does she know that you love her?_  
_How do you show her you need her?)_  
_How do you know he's yours?_  
_(How does she know that you really, really, truely-)_

"I thought you might be getting sick of slushies, so I got you these instead." Puck handed her a box of Sweethearts, causing her to look at him then at the box of candy then back to him.

"Are these not a Valentine candy? It's not anywhere near Valentine's Day, how did you get them?"

"I have my ways, Berry. You do like them, right?" He watched her face change from thoughtful to somewhat sad and he moved his arm around the back of her chair, tracing patterns on her shoulder with his fingertips.

"I...Well... Not exactly." She stuttered, which was extremely unusual for her. "I mean, I don't know."

"How can you not know?"

"Valentine's Day has never been something that I've participated in, therefore I've never been brought this particular type of candy before. I didn't want to seem pathetic and buy them for myself."

Taking the box back from her, Puck opened them and took one out, handing it to Rachel, smiling as he saw her face light up slightly. "What does it say, Berry?"

"Be True." She whispered, looking down at the heart shaped candy for a few more seconds before putting it in her mouth, taking the box back from Noah and taking one out for him and handing it over.

"Be Mine." He smirked, placing the piece of candy in his mouth.

The two sat in silence, exchanging the candy, smiles on both of their faces, both completely unaware of the rest of the Glee club making their way into the room. It wasn't until the all too famliar sound of Finn's voice rang throughout the room that they both stopped exchanging the candy, but Puck didn't move his arm from the back of her seat. Taking two more pieces of candy out of the packet, Puck smirked at their words and handed the first once to Rachel.

"Love Her." Just as she looked up towards Noah, he handed her another one and she looked at the candy. "I Hope."

_Well does he take you out dancin' just so he can hold you close?_  
_Dedicate a song with words in_  
_Just for you? Ohhh!_

"Go on a date with me?" Noah Puckerman did not do dates. He had sex. There was the possibilty of going on a date with someone if he knew he was going to get laid at the end of it, but he didn't go on dates because he wanted to spend time with someone. It was different this time, he wanted to get to know Rachel Berry better.

"Excuse me?"

"Would you like to come on a date with me?"

"I am not having sex with you, Noah Puckerman. You can get that idea out of your tiny little brain right now."

"I never asked you to. If I just wanted sex, I would have suggested it a long time ago. I would not have bothered with the slushies." He stated, as though it would explain everything.

"Are you referring to the ones you threw in my face or the others?" Rachel asked simply before turning away and walked down the hallway.

_He'll find his own way to tell you_  
_With the little things he'll do_  
_That's how you know_  
_That's how you know!_

_He's your love_  
_He's your love..._

_That's how you know_  
_He loves you_  
_That's how you know_  
_It's true_

The slushies continued still, as did the occasional box of Sweethearts, which Rachel was confused as to where he was getting them from. Unless he had a secret stash at home and used them on all the girls he tried to get into bed. It was raining and he saw her standing in the hallway, staring out the front doors at the rain, most of the other kids had left and it had just been the Glee club left and most of those had gone too. He'd heard Kurt and Mercedes talking as he had walked towards the doors, but then he had stopped moving the instant he saw Rachel standing there.

He silently approached her as he took off his letterman jacket and draped it around her shoulders, causing her to jump slightly. "Sorry," he said softly as he moved in front of her, taking her purse from her shoulder. "Put it on, I'll take you home."

Rachel shook her head slightly, reaching for her purse from him and he pulled it out of her way. "Noah," she pleaded softly, her eyes glazing over slightly with tears. "Please?"

He looked at her curiously, bringing his hand up to her cheek and brushing his thumb across it gently. "I'll take you home." Leaning in, he pressed his lips against the top of her head before his arms found their way around her tiny frame, pulling her close to himself. He could feel the tears escaping as his t-shirt got wet, but he didn't care. As much as he hated it when girls cried, this felt different. "You can talk to me, Berry."

"Why are you here, Noah?" Rachel sniffed, burying her head into his chest a little more.

"This may come as a surprise to you, but I do care."

_Because he'll wear your favorite color_  
_Just so he can match your eyes_  
_Rent a private picnic_  
_By the fires glow-oohh!_

_His heart will be yours forever_  
_Something everyday will show_  
_That's how you know!_

Lacing his fingers with hers, Puck placed a soft kiss on her lips which caused Rachel to smile. "Good Morning, Beautiful."

"It is, isn't it?" Rachel beamed up at her boyfriend, as she observed. "You seem particularly cheerful today."

"I'm allowed to be, am I not?" He smirked, closing her locker door and taking her books from her before gently tugging on her hand as they made their way down the hallway. He felt Rachel's grip tighten on his hand and he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, he knew she still got worried that one of the football team would throw a slushie over her. If they did, they'd have him to deal with.

"It's just, you're up to something, I know you are. Noah Puckerman, it's unfair that you're not telling your girlfriend what you're planning." She stood in the doorway of their classroom, hands on hips as she stared up at him trying her best to be mad at him, only he knew it wouldn't last.

"Class, Berry. Class. I'll see you in an hour." Puck smirked and gave her a quick peck on the lips before turning around and walking off towards the the the auditorium. He took the exact same seat he had done the very first time he'd held his hand out towards Rachel, in a way that said he wanted to be more than friends with her. Not that they'd ever particularly been friends with one another anyway. Taking out his cell phone from his pocket, he quickly typed a message and sent it to Rachel, hoping that she'd actually see it before the end of her class otherwise she'd be wondering where he was.

**Meet me in the auditorium when you're done.**

Puck sat there staring at the stage, he knew he should be in class, but he wanted to just be alone for a while. He must have fallen asleep because he was awoken to the feeling of someone sitting on his lap and their arms moving around his neck. "You should sleep at night, rather than during school hours."

Smirking as he opened his eyes, he wrapped his arms around his girlfriends waist and pulled her against himself. "I can't help it if someone is texting me at all hours, can I?"

"I do hope you're not blaming this one on me. You always text me late at night."

"And you, Miss Berry, always text me early in the morning." Running his fingers through her hair, the smirk from his face and turned into a genuine smile.

Rachel couldn't help but look at him curiously, her eyebrow furrowed, he rarely got like this, but she wasn't complaining. "You're up to something." She repeated her words from earlier, reaching up and placing her hand over his that was running through her hair still, gently pulling it down to hold in her lap. "Noah?"

He looked down at their hands, his fingers lacing with hers as he slowly brought his gaze back up. "I love you, Rachel Berry."

The instant the words left his mouth, he saw her cheeks flush a bright shade of pink, causing him to lift his hand up and brush his thumb over her cheek. But she turned her head slightly and kissed the palm of his hand before looking back at him. "I love you too, Noah Puckerman."

It had been six months since he'd started persuing her, since they'd sat in the same place and he'd held out his hand towards her and she'd taken it. They had both put the rest behind them, the week of them dating that they hadn't really considered anything. It hadn't been real, it had been the two of them looking for something they couldn't have. This time, they had both known from almost the beginning of the whole thing that they didn't want the other people, that they wanted one another.

It was the first time in his life when he'd been satisfied with the company of a girl, kissing included, that he hadn't wanted to any more until she was ready. He wasn't going to pressure Rachel into anything, when she was ready for their relationship to progress, then he was more than happy to go further with her. Once they were officially together, it hadn't taken them long to get to second base, but he was taking everything at Rachel's pace.

Burying her head into his shoulder, Rachel breathed in his scent, smiling to herself as she felt Noah tracing patterns on her thigh. "Noah?"

"Mmhmm?"

"My Dad's are away this weekend, if you would like to, you could stay over. I would really like it if you did." Her words were barely a whisper, but Noah had heard them clearly.

"I would really like that too, Berry." Noah replied as he took out a packet of Sweethearts from his jacket pocket and placed them on her lap.

_He's your love..._

_That's how she knows that you love her_  
_That's how you show her you love her_

_That's how you know..._  
_That's how you know..._  
_He's your love..._


End file.
